Deducting East High
by RandomLPenguin
Summary: Sherlock has been asked to go to Albuquerque due to a case of disappearances and Moriarty's reappearance.  And his two daughters have to attend East High as freshman.  Will the gang and girls be brought together for better...or worse?  A bit slow first.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughters with Deductions**

**Summary: Sherlock, John Watson and Sherlock's two daughters arrive in Albuquerque where his daughters attend East High as freshman, but soon a few disappearances and Moriarty's games bring them and the East High Gang together for the better...or for the worse.  
**

**This is set during High School Musical 3 and after 'The Great Game'. I'm not much of a High School Musical Fan as I was 2 years ago, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I do not own Sherlock, High School Musical or any of their characters but I do own Jessa, Claire and Cayden Quinn (mentioned in the next few chapters). Enjoy! No flame would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

The game had ended yesterday but the excitement still buzzed around the school. After the last couple of years East High had won the Championships, all thanks to Troy Bolton. He looked at the gleaming trophy in the glass case surrounded by him and his teammates knowing how proud everyone was of him; his dad, the team the whole school, Gabriella…

"Hi Troy!" His thoughts were interrupted by that all too familiar voice just by his shoulder. Sure enough, he turned around and saw Sharpay Evans grinning at him flirtatiously. He tried to hold back a groan.

"So, when's the big game?" She asked batting her lashes at him.

"Uh…yesterday," was all he could think of. There was a hint of awkwardness in the air for a second. Then Sharpay looked down at her phone frowning at a text.

"Oh well…good luck," she smiled absentmindedly and blew him a kiss as she strode off. Now Chad and Zeke were with him Zeke gazing at her back.

"She's so sweet," he murmured. Troy and Chad looked at him laughing quietly and walked off to the rest of the team.

* * *

Sharpay was now at her shocking pink locker staring at herself in the mirror sporting a jewelled tiara. Someday, she thought to herself, everybody here will see me…as a star. She was so concentrated on these thoughts that she only just noticed the figure standing behind her. Her eyes widened and she twirled around.

"What are you?" she demanded, and then quickly corrected herself, "I mean who are you?"

The girl, although her size, looked younger, only about sixteen or so. Her long blonde hair was worn tied back neatly in a sleek ponytail showing the full features of her face. Her round-ended slightly turned-up nose reminded Sharpay as an innocent pixie, but her grey-green eyes pierced through Sharpay as though looking straight through her. She wore some sort of tunic and light blue dress, the type of outfit that reminded Sharpay of an air hostess. The girl smiled.

"Good morning Miss Evans, I'm Tiara Gold. I transferred here today from London. I noticed your note on the board," the girl called 'Tiara' held up a pink (of course) sheet with darker pink italic writing on it, "saying you were needing a personal assistant."

"Well with all these prom finals, graduations," Sharpay started, "I will need somebody to check my appointments, assignments, all that jazz. And most importantly I need someone to run my lines for the Spring Musical with me. 'Run Lines' is a theatre term for-"

"Learning your role', I know," Tiara assured her. Sharpay became quite almost immediately. No one else she knew had interrupted her or known about the terms of theatre. But she just brushed them off as soon as she saw Tiara inspecting her locker, even daring to move her things.

"You should keep Science and Maths books together since they are your first lessons," she took out a few books and placed them onto another shelf.

"How do you know my timetable?" Sharpay asked curiously, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I took my time to check," Tiara said politely, then pulled out a brown paper bag, "simply so I could be certain I have your non-fat soy latte ready for your free period." Sharpay plucked the bag from her and sniffed the contents.

"One packet of sweeteners," she checked looking at the English girl over the top of the bag.

"Organic, of course." Tiara smiled sweetly. Sharpay smiled too and got down to business.

"I'll give you a list of my wardrobe choices each day so we don't clash outfits." As she was leaving she turned again.

"By the way I like the accent. It's…" Sharpay searched for the right word, "Sweet," and sauntered off.

"And get rid of any orange!" Sharpay called as she went round the corner.

* * *

While all this was happening, Principal Matsui sat at his desk sorting through the vast number of papers littering the table top. He was expecting some new arrivals soon and had to organise arrangements for them, which he should've done at the weekend but was caught up by…he didn't need to think about that again. He just had to get the work done. He heard a knock on the door, nearly jumping out of his suit from being surprised like that from his peace.

"Umm, enter," he said trying to sound busy and important.

After a moment the door creaked open. A short man maybe in his thirties with short army-cut blonde-brown hair and a leather jacket stepped in looking quite unsure. After a second, two girls stepped in after him. The first of them was small, only around about 5'3', and had a slight build. She looked like she was between thirteen and fourteen. Her long straight nearly-black hair hung down covering some of her face, but the principal could see she was pale with slanted hazel eyes and quite thin lips. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt under a grey dotted hoodie with black skinny jeans and greying old pumps. The second girl was obviously older, between fourteen and fifteen, and about 5'4' also with a slender frame. Her hair was also long, but in curls and a cross between dark blonde and mouse brown. She was pale too with only a ghost of a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were green-brown, round and outlined in dark pencil. Her face was less thinner than the first girl with pouted more-coloured lips. She wore a bright red trench coat with a green scarf, blue skinny jeans and black-and-white baseball shoes.

"Good morning," Principal Matsui greeted the three, "I assume you are our new freshman students joining us for the next few months," he turned to the man, "Are you their father?"

"…What? No, no, I'm…well their dad's busy. I'm Dr. John Watson." The two men shook hands before Matsui's eyes turned back to the girls.

"Well then, welcome to East High. I need to check your names and files first," he pulled out two folders from his drawer, inspecting them closely.

"Let's see, Claire Emily Holmes?" He looked up and the brunette girl in the hoodie nodded. He looked back at the folder.

"And Jessa Tanith Quinn-Holmes," he frowned saying her last name and looked up slowly. At first hesitating, the blonde girl in the red trench coat nodded too.

"May I ask Dr. Watson, why can't Mr…Sherlock Holmes join us? After all most parents come with their children on their first day at a new school to see them off, don't they?" the principal sounded concerned.

"I'm not a child," Principal Matsui did not hear Jessa mutter this. Only Claire and John did. John looked at her warningly.

"And Sherlock isn't most parents," the principal also never heard Claire whisper this to Jessa. John gave up, wondering how on earth the principal couldn't hear the girls contradicting him.

"I'm afraid my colleague," John leant in, even though the girls knew it already, "is one of the detectives involved in…you know…the kidnappings…" Principal Matsui understood. Everybody did. Everybody had slept badly ever since the first disappearances had occurred three nights ago. It seemed impossible to find the culprit; he was crafty and left no clues. No normal person could crack this…

"He's a specialist, let's just say," the principal was startled by the now louder voice of Claire, still standing near the door.

"Sorry," he spluttered, alarmed by the confidence in Claire's voice. Most new students were so quiet he had to coax answers out of them. Which may have made him seem somewhat freaky but it got answers.

"Sherlock can solve it, he wouldn't have come here otherwise, all the way from London," Jessa assured him confidently.

"Well…" he decided to go onto other matters, "I'm afraid I could only get you into a senior homeroom, but I'm sure it doesn't matter, I mean, you said you were here for-"

"Until the case is solved," Jessa finished loudly already rising from her seat.

"Which could well be within the month," Claire continued, also getting up from her seat.

"Um…" Principal Matsui mentally slapped himself, pulling himself together, "your homeroom is Miss Darbus's in the Drama Department. Here are your timetables; I think you'll be just fine here according to your previous records."

"Thank you," John spoke for the two girls who were already at the door, "It was nice to meet you."

"Thank you," Jessa said politely, and swept out of the door. Claire hung back after John left too.

"The next time you go off halfway around the world, make sure your wife doesn't discover your affair. I could see it all." Claire smirked and left too, leaving a bemused and shocked Principal Matsui staring after them.

"What the…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Holmes Gene Kicks in**

**Sorry if the last chapter was slow, I have a bit of writers block at the moment. Hopefully this chapter will move on a bit.**

Nothing could quiet the students in Miss Darbus's homeroom. And that was on a normal day. She sat, in her usual flowing robes on her 'throne' at the front tiredly watching her young thespians ignore her and talk away. Although she kept her dignified figure, her mind was whirring away. Another disappearance that day, a young girl she had taught in the sophomore year. It wasn't the first time; a junior boy had gone missing a few days before. What if more would start going? They were being taken one by one…it was too disturbing for Miss Darbus. Luckily she had heard that they had people on the job, all the way from London, the best it was thought. Just then, Taylor McKessie strode in towards Troy, Gabriella and her boyfriend Chad, carrying a newspaper with a worried look on her face.

"Another one guys. And we know her, look!" Taylor shoved the paper into Gabriella's hand and they all read it together.

**2****nd**** in a Week**

_Yesterday evening, a woman reported her daughter Rachel Carter, a sophomore student at East High, missing to the police. Her disappearance was similar to the one of Josh Green, also a student in his junior year at East High. Rachel's mother had reported that her daughter had gone out saying she had to meet someone at 6:30pm. It was 11:00pm when Mrs Carter had contacted the police. So far no suspects have been caught._

_Continued on page 5._

"Oh my god," Gabriella murmured, staring at the photo of Rachel, "She's one of the cheerleader's younger sister."

"Rhiannon Carter? Yeah, I saw her today; I wondered why she was so sad." Troy muttered.

"They'd better find this psycho fast." Chad took the paper and skimmed over the rest. Miss Darbus clapped her hands.

"Silent young thespians for I have news. In the circumstances that the freshman classes were full, two girls from London will be joining this home room for the time being." It was then that someone knocked on the door, "Enter!"

The door opened and two young girls, one blonde and one brunette, slowly walked to the front of the room.

"Hi, I believe you were expecting us?" Jessa asked nobody in particular.

"Oh yes, these two girls are Jessa Quinn-Holmes," Miss Darbus gestured to Jessa, "And Claire Holmes," she gestured to the other sister. They both slightly bowed their heads in acknowledgment and sat down at two window seats at the back before Miss Darbus could say anything. A second later, Jessa saw a dark-haired girl sit down near them.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez," she had the kind of sickly-sweet smile that Jessa hated, but Claire nodded back politely. Mere seconds later a tall guy, quite good-looking to normal girls, the sisters guessed, made them swoon at a wink. But they were the daughters of Sherlock Holmes, they didn't do swooning. He was with an African-American guy with a _huge_ afro, an African-American girl dressed in a pristine red sensible dress and a small timid-looking girl with glasses.

"I'm Troy Bolton," the tall guy smiled, putting an arm around Gabriella and pulling her close. Both sisters looked at each other, both wanting to retch.

"Chad Danforth," Afro Boy spoke up, "And these are Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson."

"Pretty scary, isn't it?" Gabriella asked the two girls with an understanding look in her eyes.

"Well you can always hang out with us?" Troy offered politely.

"I didn't think you'd have the time; being the captain of a basketball team must be tough," Claire said loudly. The smile on Troy's face faded a touch and surprise sparked in his eye. There was a pause.

"How did you know that?" He finally asked, frowning slightly. The other four looked at them in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Claire asked, as if they were stupid, "that isn't tan, its muscle. Show's you're more of a sports person, especially as there is more tone in your arms, suggesting you play an upper body sport. There are no bruises or marks on you, saying that it's a no-contact sport. To be honest the basketball was a bit of a shot in the dark." She finished to five slightly amazed faces; Chad's mouth was even hanging open until Taylor closed it for him.

"But…" Troy stammered, "How did you know I was captain?"

"The way you were sitting," Jessa spoke up this time, "you sit or stand with everyone surrounding you at the front suggesting you were in charge," Jessa shrugged like it was nothing. Troy's eyes were wide.

"That…was brilliant. Are you…can you read minds?" Jessa looked at Claire. A moment passed and they burst out laughing. The five older ones stared at them.

"Not exactly," Claire gasped for air, "Why? Do you want us to try again?" She challenged.

"Okay…what do I do?" Kelsi was the one who spoke up. Jessa looked at her, all was still, and smirked.

"Composer." She said in a somewhat bored tone without a hitch. Kelsi raised her eyebrows.

"You have books scattered across your desk," Jessa started, "might just like reading but those are notebooks. Could be an author, but you have a mark right on the heel of your right hand. You rest it in a specific manner at times with it facing upward, such as a piano player leaning their hand on the stand to right the notes."

By the time Jess had finished her explanation; all five of the group had utterly gobsmacked plastered to their creepily perfect faces. Jessa smiled innocently. Finally Chad broke the silence.

"You two could solve this in one day I bet," he held up the newspaper Taylor had brought in. Almost immediately, Jessa's smile vanished.

"Let me see that," she demanded. She quickly got up and snatched the paper clean from Chad's hand. She studied it for a few seconds before grabbing Claire's arm and pulling her next to her pointing to the article.

"Umm…" Claire said hesitantly, "Can we borrow this?"

"Uh, okay," Taylor sounded suspicious but let off. It was then that thankfully the bell went. When no one was looking at her, Jessa ripped the article out of the paper and stuffed it into her bag and threw the rest into a bin. She grabbed Claire again and they set off quickly with the five staring after them.

There was one person though that wasn't noticed. Tiara still sat at her table frozen to the spot with her eyes wide like marbles and her mouth a perfect 'o' shape. It couldn't…she thought…why…here? She kept staring out of the door. Sharpay was telling her something but she wasn't listening anymore. She mumbled a reply and left her stood alone with Ryan and followed the girls out of the door unnoticed. She had a score to settle…


	3. Chapter 3

**Confrontation**

**Not much action happens in this chapter, it's a bit short, but it will explain some things. Enjoy.**

Jessa Quinn-Holmes and Claire Holmes left Miss Darbus's room swiftly gliding down the corridor. Neither of them noticed the tall slender figure of Tiara Gold stepping out of the class, staying close to the wall while following them.

"You know Claire those are the kind of people that irritate me; to perfect to be normal." Jessa said somewhat disappointedly. She had after all wanted to meet more interesting people apart from a basketball captain, his butter-won't-melt-in-my-mouth girlfriend and their friends.

"You said something along those lines when John moved in with Sherlock."

"I didn't…much." Jessa defended herself, "I mean…"

"You thought John was gay-"

"That was during an argument!" Jessa sighed. She pulled out the newspaper article, reading it as they walked.

"There's something wrong with that isn't there?" Claire asked, not even looking at the photo of the smiling girl.

"Something's wrong," Jessa muttered in agreement, "Usually I can spot it but…I don't know," Jessa gave up and shoved the paper back into her bag.

"Get Sherlock to see it. Knowing him he'll answer it in a minute, or less, saying it was obvious and then make a remark on why we couldn't get it."

"Yup, great self-esteem builder isn't he?" Jessa murmured.

"Maybe…" Claire started, Jessa looked at her. There was a pause, "Your…mum…?"

"No." Jessa cut off shortly. No way did she want mum getting involved with this.

"Jess this is your mum we're talking about," Claire tried convincing her, "don't tell me she doesn't know anything-"

"I'm not!" Jessa nearly shouted in frustration, "the last thing I want is her getting involved in this. It's not even her area."

"We all know that," Claire smiled. Jessa smiled back.

"Cayden Arielle Quinn," she said, knowing her background all too well, "known by some as 'Harlequinn', Britain's most notorious jewel thief of the 90's. Found not guilty twice. At least it was something to say in the family talks at school. She couldn't help anyway; she went to Gran Canaria a month ago remember?"

"Oh yeah. So it's just us, Sherlock and John then?" Jessa was quiet for a second.

"Yep," she could only reply.

"Jessie!"

Jessa stopped dead, her eyes widening in shock. That sounded like…

"Jessa who's that?" Claire was facing the other way. Jessa couldn't see her face. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Jessa almost growled the last part and reluctantly turned around. Tiara Gold was standing right in front of them, a surprised look on her face, staring at Jessa. Then she smiled.

"Jessie!" She looked like she wanted to hug Jessa but kept her distance. Claire looked at Jessa, waiting for an explanation, who was now nearly glaring at the girl standing in front of them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jessa muttered, using a tone a cross between annoyance and a wanting-an-answer-and-now tone, staring Tiara straight in the eyes.

"I transferred here from my boarding school. Oh Jess you should've told me…"

"Tiara Gold!" All three of the girls twirled around to find Sharpay Evans standing a few feet away and approaching with a look of utter outrage on her face.

"One of my rules; never walk away until I tell you to walk away! Clear?"

"Yes Sharpay." 'Tiara' said abruptly and with a disapproving look at her, Sharpay waltzed off. As soon as she was out of sight, Jessa smirked.

"Tiara Gold?" Jessa repeated more exaggeratedly, "I know you've had a vague go at names, but is that the best you can do?"

"You mean Tiara isn't her real name?" Claire asked, completely confused, and Claire was never confused.

"Of course it isn't; she's Jenna Beatrix James-Quinn as I know," Jessa was now back to a vaguely bored tone.

"Wait…Quinn? But…" Claire turned back to 'Tiara' with a look of realisation crossing her features.

"She's my _half_-sister," Jessa put lots of emphasis on the 'half', "two years my senior."

"You're Jenna?" Claire asked, her jaw going slightly limp. Jenna was now looking at Claire.

"Who's she?" Jenna directed the question at Jessa. Jessa started inspecting her scarf, refusing to look in Claire's eyes.

"I'm Claire, Jessa's sister," Claire looked at Jessa, whose jaw tensed and she glared at Jenna.

"You never told me you had a sister?" Jenna was now glaring at Jessa who glared back.

"Don't push it _sister_," Jessa spat the last word at Jenna before turning on her heel and leaving with Claire hastily following her. Jessa didn't look back.

"What was all that about?" Claire demanded.

"I'll say this for now; she took after her dad and I took after mum and Sherlock. I'll tell you later. Much later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This one's a bit short too. Hopefully I'll start writing longer ones soon. Sorry I haven't been updating but one of my best friends has been critically ill in hospital with cancer and it's been really tough on me and her other friends. But please enjoy.**

"…And of course there's the Scholastic Decathlon every year…Jessa? Jessa!"

"Sorry Gabriella," Jessa's head shot up so hard she nearly fell backwards off the seat. She had been listening to Gabriella Montez going on about the activities in the school too long for her liking. Well it was all Claire's fault for leaving Jess to go somewhere; Jessa hadn't been bothered to listen then either, listening was boring, unless she heard something interesting or suspicious.

"What about the Drama Club?" Jessa turned back to Gabriella. They were sitting in the cafeteria at a table with Taylor, Kelsi and another girl called Martha. All four of the girls looked very enthusiastic; that creeped Jessa out.

"We're all in East High's Drama Club, ever since Twinkle Towne," Martha told her.

"…What – oh never mind," Jessa sighed. Her phone, sitting on the table, went off suddenly. Kelsi picked it up.

"Oh…it's a text from…Tiara…?"

"Delete it," Jessa answered immediately. She looked up noticing they were all looking at her oddly.

"You don't like Tiara?" Kelsi asked timidly, "And how does she have your number?"

"Never you mind," Jessa snatched the phone from Kelsi's hand and was shoving it pointedly in her bag when it went off again. Jessa rolled her eyes tiredly and snapped her phone open. After a moment of reading the text message she frowned and sighed almost angrily.

"Excuse me I need to take this," she muttered to the girls getting up and striding away.

"Who is it?" Taylor called after, but Jessa was already around the corner.

_Albuquerque police station now_

_SH_

_I'm At School. Get Claire. Where's John?_

_JQH_

_School's boring, I've already called Claire and John's with me._

_SH_

_So go away_

_JQH_

_I need you here by 2, tell them something_

_SH_

_Like what?_

_JQH_

_I don't know thinking of excuses bores me_

_SH_

_You're actually encouraging your daughter to bunk off? No wonder Anderson said you weren't right in the head_

_JQH_

_If you don't come, I could always call your mother_

_SH_

_Jess_

_SH_

_I'm waiting…_

_SH_

_I Hate You_

_JQH_

_I know, 2 o clock then_

_SH_

_Fine, 2_

_JQH_


End file.
